This invention generally relates to gesture recognition systems. More specifically, the invention relates to generating text or data from typing gestures made without the presence of any physical keyboard.
It is difficult to type using small keyboards in miniature devices such as palmtop computers, smart phones etc. The use of Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) to eliminate the need for keyboards is not always possible. For example, these speech recognition systems may not be effective in noisy environments, or in an office in which several people are present. Automatic Handwriting Recognition (AHR) can be used to enter data, but this requires a special tablet and is slower then typing. The gyroscope pen, which is part of AHR, does not require a tablet but is very inaccurate and slower than typing.